Pokémon Activities Committee
serves as Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee]] The Pokémon Activities Committee, occasionally referred to as Contest Committee, is an -exclusive organization and the governing body for Pokémon Contests. It was first mentioned in All Things Bright and Beautifly! and it has been referenced in a number of since then. It is presided by Raoul Contesta and its functions are similar to those of the Pokémon League, which regulates Pokémon Gyms and organizes the regional Pokémon League Conferences for registered s. Purpose The mission of the Pokémon Activities Committee is to organize and coordinate Pokémon Contests and Grand Festival tournaments all over the Pokémon world. Its events and activities are held in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions and are intended to showcase the style and skill of through visually impressive performances and battles. Additionally, the committee is in charge of establishing and enforcing the rules regarding Pokémon Contests and related events. Aside from regular Pokémon Contests, the organization also holds the annual Wallace Cup competition in association with Contest Master Wallace. The Wallace Cup is a special tournament whose prize, the coveted , can be used to enter the Grand Festival of any region. It takes place in a different location each time and it has Wallace serving as its main promoter and as one of the judges. The Pokémon Contest Grand Festival Planning Committee, a branch of the organization responsible for drawing up plans for the Grand Festival, was mentioned during a news report in Fighting Ire with Fire!. Members of the committee include Mr. Contesta, fellow judge Mr. Sukizo, and master of ceremonies Marian. Since their inception, the organized by the Pokémon Activities Committee have become increasingly popular, attracting a large number of fans to Contest Halls and being broadcast live on television. These events have also been credited for introducing a new form of communication between people and their Pokémon. The Ribbon Cup, a trophy made of pure gold, which is given along with the title of Top Coordinator to the winner of the Grand Festival, has the official seal of the Contest Committee in its interior. As revealed in The Ribbon Cup Caper, the intent behind this is to easily set apart an actual Ribbon Cup from a fake one. Due to his position as Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta serves as the Head Judge for Pokémon Contests and all related events. He is usually the first one to comment on a Pokémon's performance and battle skills, as well as the one to hand out the prize Ribbon to the winning Pokémon Coordinator. Trivia * Although no counterpart to the Pokémon Activities Committee is known to exist in the Pokémon Adventures , Lisia mentioned in Omega Alpha Adventure 3 that a man by the name of Burn Watts serves as Hoenn's Pokémon Contest sponsor and is in charge of discussing ideas on how to improve these competitions, a position which draws parallels with Mr. Contesta's occupation. In other languages |bordercolor= |es_eu=Comité de Actividades Pokémon |fr=Comité des Activités Pokémon |it=Commissione Attività Pokémon |pt_br=Comitê de Atividades Pokémon |no=Pokémon Aktiviteter Komiteen }} See also * Pokémon Fan Club * Pokémon League Category:Organizations Category:Pokémon Contests it:Commissione Attività Pokémon